


El hubiera no exite

by JiAh_M17



Category: SHINee
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, OnTae, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, comedia, minkey
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Si tan solo el medico que trataba a Kibum no hubiese sido un codicioso, Tal vez Kibum y Minho no habrían terminado en tal situación.  En medio de una cuarentena, sin una relación entre ellos más allá de la que implica ser vecinos y esperando un bebé.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Advertencia y aclaraciones

Los hechos presentados en estas historias son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.

Esta obra Slash/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ HxH/ Omegaverse, si te molesta este tema no lo leas.

No voy aceptar comentarios ofensivos ya sea hacia mí o a los chicos, estos serán borrados y el perfil silenciado de inmediato si lo creo pertinente

  * Grupos: SHINee
  * Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia/ABO.
  * Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/M-preg.
  * Parejas: Minkey y OnTae
  * Estado: En proceso.
  * Extensión: Probablemente 16 capítulos, aun no lo decido.
  * Fecha: 26/10/2020.



Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma, si por alguna razón te gustas tanto esta historia es mejor que pedir permiso.

Si lees esta historia en alguna otra plataforma que esta fuera de la lista que daré a continuación y otro perfil sin que yo lo haya avisado previamente, es posible que estés leyendo desde una página espejo y que tus dispositivos puedan estar comprometidos.

Wattpad: SongJiAh_M17 o SJAM17 ||Sweek: SongJiAh || Ao3: JiAh_M17|| Asianfanfics: song_ji_ah || Mi blog: shorelfsfanfics.blogspot.com

Derechos reservados.

  



	2. ABO

_Esta es una pequeña explicación de este universo. La información fue recopilada de la internet y dicho esto tratare de ser los más coherente que sea posible siguiendo las reglas que he establecido para este relato, cada autor tiene su manera de plasmar esta idea así que sí les parece que esto se sale un poco de lo que parece ser la norma en el ABO —aunque este universo alternativo es bastante maleable como para aceptar estos cambios— es debido a eso._

En este universo alternativo los personajes no son capaces de cambiar de forma, (no habrá garras, orejas peludas, algunos gruñidos sí, pero de los demás no). Así mismo, existen rangos asociados a la casta del individuo, alfas, betas y omegas respectivamente.

Hasta la edad de diez o doce años, la edad de la presentación previa al primer celo en la que se dan las primeras señales de su aroma distintivo a cual casta pertenece el individuo.

El primer celo de alfas y omegas en su mayoría se presenta después de los catorce años, en donde el estallido de feromonas como una forma de anunciar su disponibilidad ante el mundo y de llamar la atención de un compañero.

En caso de no darse la presentación y el celo, el individuo deberá ser sometido a una serie de estudios para hallar la causa de su falta de cambio y revelar su casta, pero esto solo puede realizarse después de los catorce años. 

**Alfas** **:** Sin importar su género, se encuentran en lo alto de la jerarquía, predominan en los altos cargos; físicamente más fuertes que los betas y omegas. Los alfas femeninos no puede tener hijos, pero si son capaces de fecundan omegas y betas. Poseen un gran apetito sexual especialmente cuando es desatado por feromonas; además, son muy territoriales y les gusta frotar su olor en sus compañeros. Poseen un nudo protuberancia en la base de sus penes, la cual se hincha dentro de su compañero una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que ambos queden anudados durante un tiempo. Esto le proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar a su pareja.

También cuentan con «la voz de mando», la cual al ser empleada provoca una reacción de entera sumisión en los omegas, en incluso en los betas o alfas más jóvenes. 

**Betas** : Con un poco más de control en sus impulsos. Un Beta puede someterse ante un alfa, pero a diferencia de los omegas no poseen un celo. Y si se emparejan con un omega que algo poco común, pero posible, estos responden al ciclo de su pareja y las feromonas de esté. Un beta puede fecundar a un omega, pero es mucho más difícil para esa pareja que la procreación suceda, no es imposible pero si tiene su grado de dificultad. El aroma en ellos es bastante sutil, en comparación a las otras castas.

**Omegas** **:** Son el rango más bajo, dóciles por naturaleza, débiles cuando se trata de fuerza física; Su olor es muy fuerte cuando entran en celo y este por lo general dura de uno a tres días dependiendo de la fertilidad del Omega. Sus cuerpos son capaces de producir su propio lubricante cuando están excitados. Así pues, poseen un llamado especial a su compañero y es completamente involuntario. Y provoca que el individuo que está unido al omega sienta la necesidad imperante de protegerlo. Es un gemido débil que es emitido en situaciones de peligro o miedo. 

Un lazo definitivo se da cuándo, ambos individuos están de acuerdo con su unión y ambos, Alfa y Omega por ejemplo, se marcaran el uno al otro. Siendo la cicatriz del omega mucho más pequeña que la que dejara el Alfa. Esto también aplica para, los betas.

Existen diferentes tipos de medicamentos para controlar el celo y las señales olfativas en los individuos. Los inhibidores y supresores respectivamente, cada uno con un efectos distintos en los individuos; los supresores como su nombre los indica valga la redundancia, suprimen tanto el aroma como los síntomas del celo, no todos son anticonceptivos eso depende de su composición, pero los supresores genéricos no contienen los ingredientes activos en su composición, para generar ese efecto en el consumidor. También, pueden causar un resurgimiento del celo, en la que sus síntomas se presentan con mayor intensidad que la de un celo habitual si el individuo es alérgico a alguno de sus componentes.

En cuanto a los inhibidores, estos solo reducen la intensidad del aroma en el individuo, llegando este a ser confundo con un beta, al poseer estos un aroma ligero y al igual que los supresores no poseen ingredientes anticonceptivos en su composición genérica,

Sin embargo existe en el mercado versiones cuyos componentes cumplen esa función, pero deben ser prescritos por un especialista.

De igual forma, existen perfumes o que genera el efecto contrario, realzar las feromonas individuo para llamar la atención de potenciales parejas.


	3. Capítulo Uno: La ambición  de un matasanos.

—Jefe ya vio las noticias. —Su asistente irrumpió en la oficina acelerado. 

—Que sucede, Minki ¿Cuál es la nueva noticia sensacionalista que te distrae de tu trabajo? No me digas que es sobre el virus ese del que me hablaste hace dos días.

—No es nada eso, jefe esto es serio. El doctor Mo fue arrestado, ese es el médico que le prescribió el inhibidor y el supresor que consume —respondió el omega rubio—. Lo busque en internet para verificar que fuese el mismo y no es otra persona, es su doctor. 

—¿Bromeas, Choi Minki? —Dijo Kibum dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ojalá fuese una broma, pero no lo es. Mire esto. —Coloco la Tablet frente Kibum y reprodujo un video. 

En este la presentadora informa que galeno fue arrestado tras una exhaustiva investigación, que dio inicio des pues encontrar la carta de suicidio de un Omega, en la que acuso al médico de arruinar su vida, los medicamentos que le prescribió para mantener el control los síntomas en su época de celo, que también fungían como anticonceptivo, además inhibidores de aroma bastante fuertes, no habían sido aprobados y se encontraba en su etapa experimental, los efectos secundarios apenas se estaban mostrando en las pruebas.

Uno de ellos y el posible causante de la decisión de aquel Omega tomara tan drástica decisión, según detalles sustraídos de la carta que dejo atrás, problemas de fertilidad y en el caso como el de ese Omega la imposibilidad de tener un bebé. 

Eso asusto a Kibum, aún más cuando el nombre del supresor fue mencionado por la presentadora, la misma que luego de dar conocer todo la información que tenía a la mano en ese momento, dio a conocer un número de contacto para aquellos pacientes del doctor Mo a los que este sin ningún escrúpulo llego a prescribir el supresor e inhibidores de aroma mencionados, exhortando que todo aquel que haya recibo una prescripción acudir a un médico especialista, para conocer su condición actual a verse expuesto.

Fue con ese medico después de verificar su credenciales y tenía una buena reputación, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente como para que su salud se viese perjudicada.

—¿Qué hago jefe?

—Llama a ese número, obtén toda la información que sea posible, consígueme inmediatamente la una cita con otro médico si la clínica donde Mo presta sus servicios, si no resuelve este asunto, llama a un abogado —pronunció Kibum luego de salir de la impresión que la noticia le dio—. Quiero saber cuáles son las posibilidades de una demanda civil por daños. Si nadie se atreve a darles una lección yo si lo haré. 

—Lo que ordene jefe.

Como lo esperaba Kibum las cosas no se veían bien, fue a la consulta médica que el equipo de investigación había sugerido y a un tercero, y ambos con el mismo resultado, Kibum como mucho otros se vieron se vio afectado, su hormonas estaban fuera de control y esto le causaría problemas a futuro. Lo primero fue deshacerse de los supresores, pero eso también implica una desintoxicación, es decir, Kibum tendría que no consumir ningún mendicante de ese tipo en por lo menos seis meses como mínimo.

Y en consecuencia enfrentar su época de celo en toda su intensidad; cosa que a Kibum no agrado escuchar, tenía años en los que no experimentaba tal situación que olvido y por si fuera poco tendrá que pasar por eso de nuevo. Externo su preocupación con el nuevo especialista, que le sugirió ser candidato para encontrar un pareja temporal que le ayudé a llevar la época de celo, bajo condiciones controladas.

Eso le pareció desconcertante, así que por el momento solo sería una opción, a la cual recurrir si fuese necesario.

En cuanto a la demanda que tenía en mente, Kibum se uno con otros pacientes afectado por Mo, hacia el doctor y el centro médico, pues debido a la investigación otros detalles salieron a la luz pública. El director del centro médico estaba enterado del sucedido con Mo, y la farmacéutica que financio todo el proyecto, que también fue añadida a la demanda. Por daños a la salid de más 30 personas. 

Demanda que ganaron después demostrar, que los daños infligidos a los víctimas, no tenía manera de ser negada. 

Kibum tuvo que adaptar a su nuevo estilo de vida, en la que todos en su trabajo, el supermercado, en el elevador del edificio donde reside o cual que otro lugar de reunión común serian campases de percibir aroma natural y los cambios en este. Es como llevar un cartel de neón sobre su cabeza, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, además un nuevo régimen alimenticio y lo incomodo que es para su persona todo lo que ha pasado. 

Al menos tiene un buen empleo, que le permite ganar bien, donde su jefa le da igual su situación, Nicole, es bastante compresiva para ser Alfa y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de sus empleados son Omegas, ser intolerante no le convendría en lo absoluto. 

—Tus niveles sigue altos, Kibum, si has tendió un leve progreso, pero no el que tu esperas, llevara tiempo moderar tu descontrol hormonal. —declaro el doctor Shim al leer los resultado del exámenes. 

—Entiendo eso.

—Sé que esperaba un mejor resultado pero solo han pasado cinco semanas desde que empezaste el tratamiento —expreso el galeno—. ¿Alguna señal de que tú celo se avecina? 

—Aun no, pero usted dejo que el retrasarse es una posibilidad, en mi caso.

—Bien, si algo se presenta no dudes en llamar a la clínica, y aún sigue en pie lo te mencione. —finalizo el galeno.

—Aun lo estoy meditando, pero lo más probable es que me quede en casa, durante esos días. Todavía no me agrada a la idea.

Kibum se despido del galeno y salió del consultorio, esperaba buenas noticias, pero no fue el caso y eso no le gusto en lo absoluto, sabía que su es bastante complicada desde que el Shim se lo explico y aunque su caso no es el más difícil de tratar tampoco es el mas sencillo. 

…

Las semanas pasaron, y cerca de tres meses Kibum tuvo otro progreso, pero no fue suficiente. Al menos su ya no tan nueva situación dejo de ser un incomoda. Ya no lie importaba que lo siguieran con la mirada, a donde quiera que fuese a causa de su aroma a cerezas y azucenas. 

Su celo aun no daba señales de presentarse, y su regularidad se fue al demonio con lo que le Doctor Mo le hizo y tenía casi seis meses desde la última me vez que necito vaciar la mitad de su armario, en busca de prendas cómodas y sabanas suaves para construir un nido en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

Aunque esto tenía una ventaja, después de todo. No tener que preocuparse por tomar esas capsulas cada mañana y una desventaja, algunos de sus planes a futuro ya no se ven tan claros como antes. 

—¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Tomaras la sugerencia del doctor?

—Lo pensé y sinceraste eso no es para mí. —Contesto Kibum—. Lo afrontare solo, no te preocupes estaré bien, _anciano._

—Sí necesitas ayuda, no dudes tocar la nuestra puerta hyung.

—Está bien, los molestare si es necesito, Taemin —acepto Kibum —. Supongo que ser divertido tenerlos como vecinos dentro de poco. Cuando ña mudanza sea efectiva celebraremos su bienvenida al complejo.

—De acuerdo hyung.

Después de terminar aquella reunión con sus amigos, Kibum regreso a casa. Sus días fueron bastante tranquilos, Jinki y Taemin se mudaron y pasaban parte de su tiempo libre con Kibum, al menos cundo ninguno quería cocinar e ir tocar la puerta de su amigo era lo mejor. En su trabajo no hubo cambios y dejando a un lado su desastre hormonal todo parecía ir bien para Kibum. 

Una mañana de domingo, Kibum se vio a sí mismo, sacando las sabanas del armario, sin pensarlo hasta que ya las tenía fuer del armario y sobre su cama, la primera señal de que su celo por fin se haría presente, la construcción de un nido. El resto de la semana después de terminar sus deberes en casa, Kibum poco a fue colocando las sabanas, cojines y mantas en la misma esquina que por alguna razón desde que compro el apartamento, elegía para armar su nido. 

Su esencia se había aumentado gradualmente y llamo a al doctor Shim, para infórmale de su comportamiento y sobre negativa a que un compañero, le ayudara lidiar con su calor.

Poco después dolores de cabeza esporádicos, le recordaron por qué decidió usar supresores y no enfrentar su celo cada tres meses es solo era el principio de los síntomas, le sigue la hinchazón dos días después el malestar y los cambios de humor que no recordaba haber tenido en el pasado. Esa fue la señal d Kibum para reabastece su alacena.

Se visto con ropa cómoda y salió de casa, al supermercado más, tenía las horas contadas, e intento tomar todo lo de su lista, los más rápido que fuese posible en su condición actual, el aumento de su temperatura corporal lo tenía algo aturdido.

Finalizando su compra se apresuró a su vehículo, podía sentir el aumento de sus feromonas; era mucho más alto que en la mañana. Llego al complejo departamental, sesiono su vehículo y cono bolsas en manos se paró en la puerta de elevador, con ganas de que estas se abrieran rápido.

—Hola vecino ¿como esta? —Saludo Minho, el vecino del apartamento contiguo al de Kibum.

—Hola… —dijo Kibum perdiendo el aliento, una gota sudo recorrió su cuello y descendió por si espalda, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrosado—. Estoy bien.

Kibum estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el tiempo, las puertas del elevador se abrieron permitiendo el acceso a ambos. Kibum con su bolsa de compras y Minho con su bolso de gimnasio. Una situación peligrosa para Kibum estaba a punto de suceder si el elevador no se apresuraba a llegar al piso.

Se encontraba jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón, la primera oleada de calor en el pasado había sido ligera, su necesidad sexual siempre comenzó de apoco, lo más evidente en ese punto para otro que Kibum ha comenzado su ciclo de celo son su feromonas que estallan al instante.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Minho, cubriéndose la nariz.

No porque la esencia de Kibum le pareciera repugnante, todo lo contrario, el aroma que lo abruma le pare exquisito y lo estaba incitando a liberar el suyo propio, como Alfa para demostrar su disponibilidad, cosa de puro instinto.

—No… Y necesito que esta cosa llegue al quinto piso, rápido. —apenas contesto Kibum. El fuerte aroma a tomillo llego a su nariz, solo superado en intensidad por el suyo. 

—Falta poco, Kibum ssi.

Las puertas se abrieron y Kibum se apresuró a salir de ese espacio tan pequeño. Dejo una de las bolas en piso un momento y con su mando derecha temblando, ingreso la clave de acceso, tomo la bolsa, entre a su casa y azoto la puerta lo más fuerte puedo en ese momento. 

Se deslizo por la puerta sin fuerza, su reparación estaba acelerada.

—Kibum ssi. —Escucho la voz de Minho, a través de la puerta.

Minho estaba de otro lado, liberando su feromonas, su aroma se filtró entre los pequeños espacios entre la puerta y la pared, donde no había bisagras.

—Minho ssi…

En ese momento, Kibum, recordó a doctor Shim y su sugerencia, aquella que había rechazado, pero que ahora no le parecía tan mala idea y no es porque estuviese perdiendo el control, en el pasado siempre tuvo conciencia de sus actos durante su ciclo y eso le hizo recordar su intenso primer celo, por eso la posibilidad de aceptar esa idea y que fuese su vecino no le desagrada.

—Minho ssi, necesito de tu ayuda

—Si necesitas que vaya a una farmacia por ti, yo puedo ir solo dime lo que debo comprar para ti. —Comento Minho con dificultad.

—No es eso, Minho ssi. Necesito que me ayudes, pero tengo que estar seguro que aceptas porque estas consienten y no porque estas pensando con tu pene —declaro Kibum—. Necesito ayuda con mi celo, no creo ser capaz de soportar esto solo.

—¿Estás seguro que es lo quieres?

—Sí, no puedo usar supresores durante un tiempo y eso afecta mi celo, por favor, ¿dime si estás de acuerdo o no? —Pregunto Kibum con desesperación. Al Minho menos el parecía estar cuerdo 

—Lo haré. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota adorable de la autora: (o sea yo):
> 
> Bien como lo prometí aquí esta el capítulo uno de esta historia.
> 
> Intentaré que actualizaciones sean semanales, Es mi primer Minkey oficialmente, porque tengo otro guardado, polvo en mis borradores xD
> 
> Espero les guste y deje sus comentarios con su opiniones sobre el fic.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	4. Capítulo Dos: Olvidar algunas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escena de lime no muy buena, no sirvo para ser muy detallista con esa clase de escena y ser demasiado explicita no creo que haría avanzar esta historia.

—Bien, antes de abrir la puerta debes hacer un par de cosas. —Dijo Kibum jadeando—. Primero vea a la farmacia y consigue cuantos condones consideres necesarios y segundo, toma una ducha antes venir. Yo también me daré un baño rápido.

—De acuerdo. —Se escuchó a través de la puerta. 

Kibum espero un tanto antes de levantarse, y recoger las bolsas de la compra. Se apresuró a guardar lo que necesita ser refrigerado y se fue a rápido a su habitación, en el camino se desvistió deja su ropa regada en el pasillo. Se metió en el baño por una ducha fría, aunque eso apenas y aligeraba lo que estaba experimentado.

Media hora más tarde quizás, escucho le timbre. Camino hacia la entrada, pero primero verifico que fuese Minho en que estuviese llamando, sería un problema si abre la puerta y no es la persona que espera. Le abrió la puerta, sol miraron el uno al otro, Kibum solo tenía puesto un bata de baño, mientras Minho algo de ropa cómoda, y por supuesto la bolsa de compras de la farmacia. 

El aroma de Kibum se encuentra por donde pasa, eso puede notar Minho cuando sigue el Omega a la habitación, al igual que le rastro de ropa que Kibum parece no darle importancia. 

—Puedes dejar tu ropa en aquella silla. —Dijo Kibum después de solo miradas.

El Omega se encuentra sonrosado, sentado en su cama. Minho deja la bolsa sobre la cama, se aleja y comienza desvestirse. Kibum observa directamente, físicamente Minho le gusta, es atractivo para él y es probable que su relación fuese más cerca si Kibum no le hubiese acusado de armar un escándalo casi un año antes, generando cierta incomodad entre ambos.

—¿Kibum ssi, estas seguro de esto? 

Kibum asintió en respuesta. Minho le toma de rostro y le besa lentamente, al principio Kibum no reacciona pero luego sus manos se escabulleron hacia el cuello de Alfa, arrastrándolo con él a la cama y disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. Mientras con solo la ropa interior puesta, desliza sus manos hasta el nudo de la bata de baño y se deshace de este. Se aleja un poco de castaño dejando ayudando a despejarse de la bata de baño obtenido un chace de admirar al desnudez de Kibum. Ya tiene un problema en su entrepierna al igual que el omega de mirada felina que le observa de forma penetrante.

Prosiguió besarlo nuevamente y recorrer con sus manos las ligeras curvas del Omega. Cuya respuesta fue ser más agresivo con sus labios, su entusiasmo se elevaba a cada segundo, la primera oleada del calor había sido de leve a moderada y puedo haberse controlado en la ducha, sin embargo la segunda aumentaba la intensidad y se iría elevando a medida que el tiempo pasa. Sus feromonas era la prueba de ello, incitando a Minho a ir más rápido. 

Lo dejo caer en la cama, y se dejó por los deseos tácitos de Kibum. Sin olvidar la razón por la que fue a una farmacia. Con ritmo lento al principio, seducido por las feromonas e incentivado por el propio Kibum y las palabras que este con cierta dificultad dejaba salir de su boca; sus cuerpos se fundieron en la lujuria.

En intervalos para descansar y darse la oportunidad a Minho a Kibum de reponer energías, cada vez más cortos a medida que e resto del día avanzo, y la intensidad de del celo de Kibum fue en aumento. Llegado en segundo día Kibum fue algo dominante con el asunto y en la intensidad del momento algunas cosas pueden pasar por alto, aún más si le instinto domina y la petición de Kibum de ser anudado e incluso marcado salió a relucir. Minho s tuvo que abstenerse de esa última petición, aunque en varios puntos y mostro sus dientes muy cerca de cuello de Kibum. 

Para para la mitad del tercer día, el celo de Kibum solo se presentó en oleadas de intervalos más largos entre sí. Ambos estaban exhaustos y como no cuando el segundo día panas y se permitieron comer o dormir, enfrascados en lo mismo y Kibum en ciertos momento siendo un niño caprichoso.

Minho trajo una bandeja con comida para Kibum a la habitación y se encontró con el Omega sentado en el nido, con teléfono en mano.

—Tengo varios mensajes de mi asistente —pronuncio Kibum al verlo acercarse—. No hay buenas noticias allí afuera. 

—Sí, hay caso de contagios en el país. —Comento el al deja la bandeja en las manos de Kibum m, quien ya dejo su teléfono a un lado.

—¿Qué tan grave crees que sea? Quiero decir, las noticias en el extranjero no son muy buenas y algunos han entrado en cuarentena o incluso estado d excepción[1]. —Continuo Kibum, preocupado. 

Las cosas fuera del país eran un caos, las cifras aumentando cada día, y sin una cura o vacuna que parase todo el desbarajuste, que se generó, y las previsiones en cuanto a la economía no era buenas, muchas personas perderían sus empleos o sus vidas a causa de un trozo de código genético envuelto en una membrana. Como un regalo, uno envenenado. 

—Come —Minho lo ignoro— Apenas lo has hecho el último par de días.

—No eres mi madre o mi abuela, no me des órdenes.

—Kibum ssi, por favor no es una orden, es por tu bien. —exclamo Minho, preguntados como esta persona frete a él puede ser tan difícil.

—Lo sé… Y Gracias por todo esto.

—No tienes por qué agradecer. —Contesto Minho, sereno y al mismo tiempo disfrutando de la vista. 

—Si _necesitas de_ _mí,_ en el futuro y no tengo pareja sabes dónde llamar. 

—Tendré en cuentas tus palabras. —Le respondió. 

…

Unos días más tarde, el anuncio oficial de la cuarenta se dio. Las aglomeraciones no están permitidas, los viajes restringidos, se instó a los ciudadanos a permanecer en su hogares y a salir lo menos posible. Los centros comerciales y antros cerraron, cines y teatros, también, los conciertos pospuestos o cancelados.

En el trabajo de Kibum, se le ordeno trabajar desde casa. Por suerte fue uno d los afortunados y no perdió su empleo como mucho en el país. Su rutina se volvió exasperante con rapidez, y trabajar desde su laptop con Minki y el resto solo le causo estrés y hasta algunos dolores de cabeza, náuseas, falta de apetito y cansancio.

En cuanto a su «problemita» de salud, fue la una de las pocas buenas noticias que recibió en semanas —junto con mantener su empleo—; el tratamiento de desintoxicación estaba funcionando, sin embargo aún tenía que enfrentar otro celo sin medicación.

El confinamiento que solo se pensó serian unas semanas, se convirtieron en un mes y en menos de los que Kibum o Minho creyeron, casi tres meses habían pasado. La comunicación entre ellos, fue mejor, aunque en su mayoría no se veían, pero si a través de mensajes y clip de audio. Aun cuando sus puertas estaban una frente a la otra. Entre las conversaciones surgió, el volver a ser compañeros de cama en el próximo celo de Kibum, pero no fue tomado con la seriedad que debería.

—¿Puedes darme alojamiento unos días? —Pregunto Jinki a través de una llamada telefónica frente a la puerta de Kibum.

—Claro, pero primero tendrás que ducharte al entrar y luego darme una explicación. 

—Gracias. —Jinki finalizo la llamada.

Le permitió el acceso y le indico donde ducharse.

—La empresa donde trabaja Taemin, presento algunos casos de contagio y mientras se las arreglan en conseguir las pruebas para descaro algún contagio lo enviaron a casa. —Dijo después del baño y el cambio de ropa—. Le ordenaron permanecer aislado 2 semanas, así que me llamo, me pidió que tomara una maleta y mis cosas y que te piedra ayuda.

—Así que te echo de la casa por seguridad.

—Algo así, mira tú trabajo y el mío se pueden hacer desde casa. Así que hay poco riesgo de contagio—le comento Jinki, secando su cabello con una toalla— ¿Cómo sigues? Por cierto.

—Ya no tengo nauseas, el dolor ha disminuido, creo que es por el estrés, odio estar encerrado y el cansancio quizás sea porque no he dormido como se debe por todo esto pero ya encontré una solución para eso, yoga. Se lo comente al doctor Shim en un llamada de consulta y que es puede ser la causa.

»Que si continuaba con eso o presento un síntoma nuevo, fuese a un médico general». 

—Bien, pero si no lo haces yo te llevare arrastras si es necesario, Kibum.

—Claro anciano, tienes mi permiso. —Comento Kibum riéndose.

Jinki y Kibum se turnaron para hacer las compras, los síntomas de Kibum se fueron, aunque sí pudo notar que había subido peso, pero lo atribuyó a que su apetito regreso al igual que si energía, que en realidad venía desde antes que Jinki se mudara.

Taemin salió de confinamiento, y por ser persona en riesgo le permitieron, quedarse en casa por tiempo indefinido y decido irse con Jinki y Kibum. Básicamente ahora los tres vivían en la misma casa, debido al «confinamiento voluntario». Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Minho; un Alfa y dos Omegas viviendo bajo el mismo techo y uno de ellos es Kibum. 

Incluso, en los clips de audio, se filtraban las voces de los nuevos habitantes del apartamento de enfrente. Esto causo cierta molestia en él, sensación que no debió estar presente si se piensa con detenimiento, pero Minho no le importa mucho la lógica en ese momento, sin embargo no podría hacer nada al respecto. 

Por otro lado, algunos cambios se presentaron en Kibum, y él fue capaz de notar eso. Así que aprovechando a la visita a su médico, le comento lo que le sucedía y el aparente retraso e de su época de celo, había comenzado a construir un nido de nuevo, pero había pasado una semana desde que lo termino y el resto de las señales no estaban presentes.

—¿Pasaste tu anterior celo con alguien, Kibum ssi?

—Sí, no use supresores como lo sugirió y…. ¿Qué insinúa doctor?—Curioseo Kibum. —¿Qué importancia tiene esa información ahora?

—¿Que método usaste para prevenir un embarazo? —Le contesto el doctor—. Aunque en tus circunstancias, es poco probable, pero no imposible. Es decir, en tu último examen veo ciertos niveles elevados.

—Condones —Kibum, no es tonto o despistado, puede sospechar que camino están tomando la pregunta de doctor—. Sea claro, qué es lo que me sucede ahora.

—Voy hacerte una prueba de embarazo, Kibum. Me temo que tu estrés, las visitas frecuente al baño y el retraso aparente de tu celo, sean eso. 

Si no fuese porque se encontraba sentado, Kibum pudo haber desplomado de la impresión. En ese momento intento recordar, eso tres días en su apartamento, ir sobre sus pasos en vagos recuerdos, algo aso en esos días, que ahora, lo tenía ante la posibilidad de un embarazo. 

El médico, ordeno el examen y le extrajeron sangre. Le hicieron esperar un rato mientras llegaba el resultado. Que no fue otro que positivo. El doctor Shim no le dejo procesar la información y lo remitió con otro especialista. La doctora Kwon.

Según la especialista y los datos proporcionado por Kibum al salir de su asombro inicial, Kibum tenía aproximadame 12 semanas de embarazo. Y al verle en ese estado de asombro, ella decido mencionar la interrupción de mismo si Kibum no se hallaba listo para enfrentarse a un embarazo.

—Puedes pensarlo, si no está seguro ahora.

—No, aunque no es parte de mis planes… pues lo haré, continuare con el embarazo. Lo que quiero decir es…

—Es su elección, señor Kim. Solo parece abrumando con la noticia tengo que presentarle sus opciones sobre la mesa y dejarlo elegir —comento ella—. Ahora como veo cuál es su elección deje felicitarlo. De ahora en adelante debe alimentarse adecuadamente y conseguir los suplentes vitamínicos, nos veremos en la siguiente cita. 

[1] Un régimen de **excepción** es un mecanismo contemplado en la legislación de un **país** para afrontar situaciones extraordinarias y graves (catástrofes, desórdenes públicos, guerras...) que incluye mayores poderes para el Gobierno o las fuerzas armadas y la suspensión o restricción de algunos derechos fundamentales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota con fragancia a azucenas de la autora (o sea yo):
> 
> un capitulo por semana, para este fic y este es el capítulo dos, espero les guste. No hay muchos Minkey últimamente, son bastantes escasos y a mi me gusta la otp, es mi pequeño aporte.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	5. Capítulo Tres: La noticia

Kibum llego a casa en silencio, tanto fue así que Jinki o Taemin se dieron cuenta de su llegada, hasta pasado un rato. Dejo la mayoría de sus cosas en una caja en la entrada se fue a la sala.

—¿Qué te paso?—Pregunto Jinki. 

—Estoy esperando un bebé… —dijo kb fuera de si— ¡Oh por…! ¡Voy a tener un bebé! 

Se levantó de sofá sin delicadeza, apenas comenzaba a asimilar su nueva situación realmente, aunque no había cambio opinión, Kibum continuaría con el embarazo.

—¿Cómo? —Soltó Taemin confuso. 

—Pues como crees Taemin, no tienes 4 años, obviamente sabes cómo —dijo alterado—. Esto debió pasar en mi último celo. En algún momento esto paso y…

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Quiero decir…

—Lo voy a tener… —Kibum se quedó pensado un minuto— ¿Cómo le voy a Decir a mi vecino sobre esto?

—¿Por qué al vecino ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto, hyung?

—¡Porque es padre!—Kibum regreso al sofá y coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Hyung… no te preocupes, estamos contigo, cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

—Gracias, pero no es lo que piensas Taemin. No me molesta lo que dirán allá afuera —le respondió viendo a los ojos—El problema que tengo ahora es como le voy decir a Minho que va a ser padre, si lo único que hizo fue ayudarme.

—Pues hizo más que eso, hyung —soltó Taemin—. Voy a ser tío gracias a eso. 

—Este mocoso.

—Cálmate Bum, ya encontraras la manera, es decir no puedes ocultarlo toda tu vida. —Comento Jinki, dándoles palmadas en el hombro.

Kibum se alejó de su amigo y se encerró en su habitación, no quería hablar nadie en ese momento, se acostó en su nido. Tenía que pensar en lo que haría, adelantarse un poco quizás a la reacción de Minho, al que ignoro esa noche, estaba demasiado nervioso como para charlar con él y loos siguientes días, continuo ignorando a Minho, además más de informarle a su jefa sobre su estado, quien lo felicito por la noticia, al igual que si asistente, a quien si le conto todo el embrollo en el que mismo aún no sabía cómo salir. Minki por su parte, uso sus dedos mágicos para ayudar a Kibum y encontrar asesoría. 

Por otro lado Minho se le hizo un poco sospecho el distanciamiento de Kibum, pero no quiso insistir demasiado con él, para Minho, Kibum podría tener sus propios inconvenientes en los que él no debería involucrarse, sería grosero de su parte si lo hiciera. No obstante si estaba algo preocupado y aun irritado por la presencia de Jinki y Taemin, más que nada la de Jinki en la casa de Kibum. 

Al final de la semana, aunque estar seguro del día en curso es bastante difícil en cuarentena. Kibum le dejó un mensaje en un clip de voz, corto de hecho, en el que le pedía ir a su casa y no es como fue a ir muy lejos, es decir sus puertas estas una frente a la otra. Así que a la hora en que Kibum lo cito, Minho, se presento allí.

Jinki le abrió la puerta cosa que no le agrado mucho, el Alfa le hizo pasar a la sala donde Kibum lo esperaba, acompañado de Taemin. Minho conocía a la pareja, sabía que apartamento ocupaban, aun así ellos pasaban todo el tiempo en casa de Kibum. Aún más con Kibum sin poder usar ningún supresor y no era de su agrado.

—Hola. —Pronuncio Kibum primero.

—Hola.

—Toma asiento, no sé cómo vaya a tomar lo que te tengo que decir así que es mejor es mejor que estés sentado. —Dijo Kibum, un poco nervioso. 

—A qué te refieres, Kibum.

—Siéntate primero, hazme caso, por favor. —La incertidumbre se estaba comiendo a Kibum. 

—Bien. — Minho estaba intrigado pero obedeció la petición de Kibum.

—Bien… Debo decirte que posiblemente tú y yo estamos involucrados en cierta situación difícil de resolver. Al menos creo que para ti lo será —Kibum se tomó un respiro antes de soltar la bomba—. Minho, Tengo 13 semanas de embarazo, más o menos. Eres el padre… sabes cómo paso y…

Minho se quedó en silencio, procesándola noticia.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Un par de días. Mira no te lo estoy diciendo para obtener algo de ti, es algo que debes saber y punto. No voy a pedir nada, porque yo solo puedo con esto. — Declaró Kibum adelantándose a los hechos. 

—No estás solo, Bum. Nos tienes a nosotros.

—Lo sé, hyung y gracias —Asintió Kibum.

—Yo no sé qué decir, no me esperaba esto.

—En cuanto a ti Minho, estuve investigando y creo es posible que si llegamos a un acuerdo a tiempo, puedes ceder tus derechos, si así lo quieres y no tendrás ningún problema a futuro. —Afirmo Kibum con seriedad—. Sería como si yo me hubiese hecho una IA[2] y tu solo fuese el donante.

—¿Quién te dijo que puedes hacer eso? —Pregunto Jinki—. ¿Eso es legal?

—Le pedí a mi asistente que lo investigar y encontró un abogado que se especializa en estas cosas. Hable con él y me explico eso —respondió Kibum —. Si Minho es cooperativo lo más pronto posible, no habrá inconvenientes.

—Yo necesito pensar en lo que haré antes de darte una respuesta.

—Está bien, solo no tarde mucho con eso, Minho. —Le dijo con total calma.

Minho abandono su asiento con lentitud, y Jinki le acompaño a la salida.

— _Mamá,_ me estás asustando. 

—Oh Taemnnie, no tiene sentido que haga una tormenta de esto, —Kibum dejo su imagen de fortaleza a un lado— ¿En qué me ti Taemin?, Debí haberle hecho caso a doctor Shim, aunque no tendría al pequeño pastelito dentro de mí. 

—¿Pequeño pastelito? Ese apodo es gracioso, hyung.

—No me molestes, tenía hambre cuando comencé a llamarle así. —Dijo con un puchero—. Cambiando el tema, por qué tienes mi ropa puesta. 

—Soy tu hijo, _mamá_. Pudo tomar prestadas tus cosas también. 

…

Minho Estivo en su casa, anonadado, simplemente desconcertado. Kibum está embarazado, es el padre de esa criatura por nacer, y por si eso no fuese suficiente, Kibum aparentemente lo está dejando fuera, incluso antes permitirle procesar toda la situación. 

_¿Qué es lo que debería hacer ahora?_ Pensó.

Si bien es cierto que Minho no planeaba tener un bebé en este momento de su vida, quizás en unos años más, pero no ahora, y mucho menos en el momento en que la situación del país, no es la más estable o mejor dicho la incertidumbre a nivel mundial, no es el mejor momento para esto. 

Y no es como que Kibum buscaba esta situación tampoco, simplemente paso, probablemente el segundo día, cuando apenas y podría controlarse o recordar todo lo que tenía que cuidar en ese momento. Dejando a un lo que no puede cambiar, tenía que tomar una decisión rápida y al mismo tiempo sensata. Es obvio para Minho, que Kibum ya tomo una decisión, llevar el embarazo a término completo y cuidar del niño o niña. 

La cuestión ahora era suya, hacerse responsable aun cuando no fue planeado o aceptar propuesta de Kibum. Eso mantuvo su cabeza ocupada unos días, hasta que no pudo más y llamo a la única persona que podría al menos hacerle ver cuál sería la mejor decisión, no solo para él, sino también para Kibum y la criatura por nacer. 

Tuvo que dar un par de vueltas, antes develar a su madre el motivo de su llamada, no fue fácil decirle que bajo ciertas circunstancias embarazo a un Omega, que ninguno lo planeo, que no hay una relación entre ellos más que lo que podría considerarse una temprana amistad, Kibum le está dando la libertar de no hacerse cargo y además es su vecino. 

Detalles que con rapidez cambiaron el semblante de su madre.

—¿Qué decidiste?—Dijo ella, mostrándose seria a través de la video llamada. 

—Aun no sé qué hacer, yo… Yo no puedo dejarlo solo en esto, pero no estoy listo y siento que voy arruinarlo, sin importar lo que decida.

—Ninguna madre o padre sabe qué hacer, es algo que aprendes en el momento y si es que estas dispuesto aprender —le respondió ella—. También, aunque no esté de acuerdo con que él se haga cargo solo, puedes aceptar, pero ten en cuenta una cosa. Al firmar ese documento no creo que tenga vuelta atrás. No tendrás derecho a nada.

»Y si en algún punto, la duda te invade no podrás hacer nada, eso no quiere decir que debas aceptar la responsabilidad, de la que eres parte culpable aun cuando no fue algo que ambos desearan o buscaran conscientemente».

La llamada finalizo, dejando a Minho con más pensamientos en su cabeza. Sobre una balanza que no terminaba de equilibrase o de inclinarse a un lado en definitiva.

A media mañana, un día después de la llamada con su madre, se encontró con Kibum en el elevador su fragancia cerezas y azucenas aún más dulce, un ligero toque que indicaba la presencia de la criatura, haciendo un poco incómodo su encuentro, traía consigo varias bolsas de compras. Él lo saludo y al verlo tan atareado Minho le ofreció su ayuda, pero Kibum, la rechazo.

—No deberías llevar cosas pesadas. —Le dijo Minho

—No te preocupes soy consciente de eso, no son pesadas, lo parecen pero no lo son—contesto con una sonrisa—. Las pesadas las trae Jinki hyung, no me dejaría llevar esas. Se comportaría como mi abuela y me habría regañado si me hubiese visto tomarlas de carro. 

El semblante de Minho cambio, Jinki de nuevo. Jinki viviendo con Kibum, Jinki cuidando a Kibum. Eso le estaba exasperando, pero una vez mas no podría intervenir.

—Minho, podría detenerte. Tu aroma es demasiado fuerte ahora y no me hace bien. 

—Lo siento. —De forma inconsciente, Minho estaba tratando de marcar a Kibum con su aroma. —No fue mi intensión. 

—No te preocupes, solo no lo vuelas a hacer.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Kibum salió apresurado, dejando a Minho la sensación de haber vivido algo similar. El salió también poco después y entro a su casa, la esencia de Kibum aun permaneció en su fosas nasales, un rato. Dulce, aún más dulce y es por el cachorro, su cachorro. 

_Su cachorro al que debe proteger._ El definitivamente no puede dejar a Kibum lidiar solo con un bebé. Con una decisión tomada, él debe hablar con Kibum. Salió de casa y se apersonó a la entrada del apartamento de Kibum.

—Quien es y cuál es el motivo de su visita, que ya de por si están prohibidas por la seguridad de todos. —Mencionó Taemin, sabe que es Minho, pero eso no quita que no deba ser cuidadoso.

—Soy Minho, vengo hablar con Kibum, tenemos un asunto pendiente, recuerdas vecino. 

—Espera un minuto debo preguntarle a hyung si quiere verte. —Le respondió. 

Un rato después o lo que para Minho pudo ser una eternidad, cuestión de perspectiva. Taemin le dejo entrar, y le señalo el camino como si él no hubiese estado allí antes. Kibum lleva un pijama puesta y está doblando ropa sentado en el sofá. 

—Kibum…

—¿Ya tienes una respuesta? —Pregunta mientras continua con su tarea, hay ropa de todas tallas en la canasta y sobre el sofá. 

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? —Intervino Taemin.

—No voy a aceptar ese acuerdo. Puedes olvidarte de ese papel—revela Minho—. Voy hacerme cargo, también es mi hijo. 

Ambos omegas si miran entre si asombrados, luego Taemin comienza a reír.

—Me debes unos bocadillos, _mamá,_ te dije que sería una sujeto responsable. — Suelta Taemin señalando a Kibum.

—Bien tú ganas, mocoso.

—¿Ustedes apostaron por esto? —Pregunto Minho incomodado.

—Siendo sincero Minho, y no es que quiera generalizar, pero la mayoría de Alfas en tu situación posiblemente aceptarían el acuerdo sin rechistar —dijo Kibum, sin darle importancia—. Y este niño de aquí, es bueno para las apuestas, no sé porque aposte con él, si sé que gana en la mayoría de las veces, fue tonto de mi parte. 

[2] La inseminación artificial es un **tratamiento** de reproducción asistida de baja complejidad. Consiste en introducir una muestra de semen, ya sea de la pareja o de un donante, en el útero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Brillante de la autora, (o sea yo):
> 
> EL capítulo de la semana ha llegado, traído a ustedes por IDEA, de Taemin —En serio el act.2 es arte puro, ¡tienen que escucharlo!—, Aya y Dingga de Mamamoo —otras obras de arte ♥—. Las votaciones estarán reñidas. 
> 
> Fuera de las promociones y que mi animo esta por el subsuelo, con mi muerte lenta y sangrienta que no me deja hacer nada —no espera soy mujer esto es normal—, termine el capítulo, cosa que no sucede a menudo, en fin espero que les guste. 
> 
> Sin mas que decir nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ♥


	6. Capítulo Cuatro: Problemas de familia.

Minho no salió de asombro hasta des pude un rato. En un asunto tan serio como lo es lo suyo con Kibum, estos dos Omegas frente a él apostaron cual sería el resultado de su desconcierto debido a la imprevista situación.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Minho? Estoy ocupado aquí, debo vigilar que este niño no me robe la ropa y la use para sus cochinadas.

—No son cochinadas, son cosas de pareja, es muy diferente. —Replico Taemin.

—Cosas de pareja, mi trasero, Lee Taemin —le contesto Kibum—. Deja de tomar mis cosas porque pierdes las tuyas y no tomes mis sabanas caras las necesitare.

—Para qué, si embazado ya estas.

Kibum lanzo la mista que estaba doblando al sofá con brusquedad y como reacción Taemin retrocedió al verlo. 

—Kibum, no debes alterarte, no te hace bien.

—Yo no estoy alterado, así que no te metas no es tu asunto, vecino. —Kibum respondió.

— _Mamá,_ El vecino tiene razón. Alterarte no le hace bien a pastelito.

—¿Pastelito? —Pregunto Minho ante el apodo.

—Sí, así le llamo, ¿algún problema con eso? 

—No, para nada, es solo que... Me parece lindo. —Revelo Minho.

—Bien… Vecino si no tienes otra cosa que decir, te pido amablemente que te retires. No es por ser grosero ni nada, pero de verdad estoy ocupado, Taemin b es de ayuda y algunas cosas solo puedo hacerlas yo.

Minho no discutió aquello y se retiró, si bien había lagunas cosas que quería discutir con Kibum, decidió que lo mejor sería irse y no causarle un disgusto a Kibum y a _pastelito._

_Pastelito_ , en serio le pareció lino ese mote. 

Después de aclarar en parte su situación con Kibum, su relación no cambio mucho, de hecho la sensación de ser remplazado por cierto Alfa que se había mudado al edificio un par de meses atrás y tempranamente al apartamento de Kibum, seguía allí. Hablando con exactitud es Jinki, su presencia le era un estorbo y como no ha podio discutir con Kibum sobre esa espina que tiene atorada, llamada Kibum y Jinki viviendo bajo el mismo techo —ignorando por completo la existencia de Taemin, que también está allí—, decidió hablar con Jinki de Alfa a Alfa.

Espero hasta coincidir con en algún lugar, también tenía cosas que hacer en casa, no iba emboscar a su vecino, aunque si lo pensó por un segundo. Y por fin la casualidad estuvo d su lado. Se encontró con Jinki en el pasillo.

—Hola vecino.

—Hola. —Respondió el saludo— ¿Está ocupado? Necesito hablar con usted.

—Solo voy a sacar la basura, así que espere un momento. 

Minho espero que Jinki regresara, ya había tendí que aguardar una oportunidad d habar con él, así que 10 minutos no sería tanto tiempo. 

—Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, vecino? 

—Pues, quiero que se aleje de Kibum —soltó Minho sin rodeos—.No quiero causar problemas.

—Creo que has malinterpretado las cosas, vecino.

— **No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.** —Minho uso su voz de mando y comenzó a liberar su feromonas.

—Estas en un error y no uses eso conmigo, —Jinki sonrió, y en respuesta libero sus feromonas también, Jengibre y Borraja, dominando con lentitud el aroma a tomillo proveniente de Minho—, no funcionara del todo y a Bum no le gustara lo que estás haciendo.

Jinki entro al apartamento de Kibum y dejo atrás a Minho molesto y algo fuera de sí. Aun cuando Jinki parcia un sujeto pacifico, eso fue intimidante y confundido. Ahora necesitaba hablar con Kibum y además enfrentar la vergüenza de encontrarse con Jinki de nuevo.

Y si eso no fuese suficiente, deseque le dijo a su madre sobre Kibum y el bebé, específicamente d su decisión, ella ha estado insistiendo en conocer al menos por un video llamada al Omega. 

Al mal paso darle prisa y después de pensar en lo sucedido, solucionaría una cosa a la vez. Toco la puerta del apartamento de e Kibum, y sorpresivamente fue el dueño de la casa quién le abrió la puerta, después de verificar quién era.

—¿Necesitas algo , Minho? 

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo, yo, de verdad necesito discutir esto contigo—Habló Minho 

—Pasa—camino detrás de Kibum hasta la sala—. ¿Qué necesitas discutir conmigo? 

—Bueno yo…

Taemin salió del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones con sabanas en mano en dirección a la puerta.

—¿A dónde va con eso? — Dijo Kibum—. Son mi sabanas ya te dije no puedes llevártelas, Taemin.

—Pero las necesito.

—No, esas son mías, las tuyas están tu casa —le contesto Kibum—. Ya te unas como regalo. Si no las regresas a su lugar, se lo diré a Jinki hyung.

—No puedes decirle a mi esposo sobre esto, en serio, descubrirá que las nuestra las daño la secadora. 

—¿Las daño la secadora? —Jinki llego al apartamento después de buscar unas cosas en el suyo.

—¿Ellos están casados?

—Sí —respondió Kibum— ¿Cierto tienes algo decirme?

—Creo que le debo una disculpa a Jinki hyung. 

Minho terminó contándole lo que paso, con mucha vergüenza, sus suposiciones ahora absurdas y su «conversación con Jinki», quien no había mencionado tal incidente con Minho. Kibum por su parte se mantuvo en silencio, si bien es cierto que no le gusto el actuar de Minho, el solo hecho de imaginar que alguien se enfrentará a Jinki le parecía gracioso. 

—Espera un segundo y que hay de mí, ¿estoy pintado o qué? —Pronuncio Taemin.

—Lo siento, Jinki hyung. Lo siento, Taemin. 

—Taemin, no te enojes —Jinki se acercó a Taemin.

Kibum no ase aguanto las carcajadas y se soltó en risas.

—Es cierto, que ellos pudieron haber tenido algo, pero yo me quede con este conejo suavecito. —Declaro Taemin abrazando a Jinki.

Kibum no pida para de reír. Y Minho por su parte estaba que se le caía la cara de vergüenza, solo malinterpreto las cosas y se dejó llevar quien sabe con qué idea que se le formo en la cabeza. 

—Que te sirva de lección, Minho —dijo Kibum cuando su risa disminuyo un poco—Ellos son mis amigos nada más, bueno Taemin es como un hijo, pero eso es otra cosa. 

…

Después de hablar largo y tendido con Kibum sobre lo que paso, de sentirse regañado por el Omega y casi iniciar una nueva discusión con él. Además que Jinki interviniera y calmara las aguas. Haciéndole sentirse aún más avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Minho le hablo sobre su participación, no quería sentirse desplazado, así que si Kibum necesitaba algo también tenía que pedirse a él. No solo a Jinki, que tenía a quien cuidar aunque, ayudar a Kibum no era una molestia para él. 

También menciono lo de su madre, que era un asunto sin resolver. Es decir, su progenitora quería conocer a Kibum. Y eso le recordó al omega de mirada felina, que aún no había hablado con sus padres.

—Ella va estar enojada contigo, _mamá._ Abuelita no sé, pero tu mamá sí. —Declaro Taemin.

—No me ayudas con eso. —Dijo Kibum con un suspiro.

—Si necesitas que esté presente, yo… 

—¡Estás loco! Si ellas te ven en el momento en que les diga, tomaran el auto de mi papá y se vendrán las dos sin importar las restricciones—Dijo Kibum en voz alta—. No quiero que mi abuela vaya a prisión. 

—Seria así, de extremo.

—Soy hijo único, Minho, su pequeño tesoro—Declaro Kibum con presunción—. Sabes lo que me costos convencerlas que me dejaran venir a estudiar a la capital, esto es una de las cosas que usaron en contra para que me quedar, aunque ya tengo un trabajo estable, sigo siendo su bebé. 

—En algún momento van enterarse, y tendrán que saber lo que paso, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé, pero eso queda por mi cuenta, hasta que no les diga lo que paso, ellas no deben conocerte, —Comento Kibum—en cuanto a tu madre… Pues, yo creo que cuando hables con ella me avisas y me presento. 

—¿Puede ser ahora?

—Al mal paso darle prisa, hyung. —Dijo Taemin.

—Bien llámala.

Conocer la madre de Minho, aunque solo fuese por un video-llamada, no se podría expresar con otra palabra más que incomodo al principio, ellos no hablaron mucho cuando lograron verse a través de las pantallas, y las morisquetas y risas de Taemin no fueron de ayuda para Kibum. Pero al menos la mujer de mediana edad fue amable con él. Kibum le prometió enviarle una foto de la ecografía para la síguete cita, medica era en unos días, incluso ella le ordeno a Minho darle su número a Kibum, para tener mayor contacto. 

—gracias por eso.

—No hay que agradecer —explico Kibum—. Por cierto, lo del a cita es medica… si quieres venir, Jinki es quien me acompañaría, pero como tu quiere ser más participativo, ¿quieres venir en su lugar? 

—Claro, iré contigo. —Minho de pronto ose mostro emocionado. 

Claro está después de la incomodad durante la llamada de su madre y la vergüenza que paso por ser un imprudente, con Jinki. 

—Bien en dos días será. 

Pasado el tiempo dicho por Kibum, ambos se fueron a la clínica, la doctora Kwon conoció a Minho, y le pareció sorpresivo ver al Alfa, al conocer la situación de Kibum, que Minho estuviese allí le sorprendió, pero le agrado su presencia, al menos Kibum no estaría solo. 

—Bien veremos al feto.

—Doctora Kwon, ya tenemos un apodo para él. —Dijo Kibum emocionado.

—¿A sí? ¿Cuál es?

—Pastelito. —respondió el Omega.

Kibum estaba sobre la camilla, con el abdomen descubierto.

—Bien su Pastelito ya **adquirió una apariencia totalmente humana.** Sus [rasgos faciales](https://www.mibebeyyo.com/embarazo/tercer-trimestre/herencia-genetica-rasgos-705) ya están perfectamente definidos —la doctora movió la sonda sobre el vientre de Kibum—. Puedes verlo aquí, crece bastante rápido.

Minho se mantuvo en silencio, el peso de la realidad cayó sobre él, allí estaba pastelito, su cachorro, es decir, lo que está sintiendo en ese momento, es difícil de escribir. Ver al bebé a través de monitor, le confirmo que había tomado una buena decisión.

—Debes continuar con la dieta y los suplementos, nos vemos en 4 semanas. 

La doctora Kwon, le dio un CD, con la ecografía porque Kibum la quería tener una copia. Regresaron a casa felices. Cuando llegaron y cumplieron con los protocolos de limpieza en casa. Minho llevo su laptop a casa de Kibum, tenía que enviarle ese video su madre y dejar una copia en su computadora.

Por su parte Kibum, aunque estaba más que feliz, algo no lo dejaba disfrutar con plenitud de su alegría. Tenía que hablar con su madre, así que aprovecho el momento y la llamo, una conexión solo telefónica, no era educado de u parte dar esa noticia por teléfono, pero al menos la llambria y no le dejaría un mensaje de texto y bien que pensó mucho en eso. 

—Hola, mamá, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta al abuela?

_—Bien, hijo, dentro de lo que cabe, en la situación en la que se encuentra el país_ —respondió su madre— _¿qué hay de ti hijo, como te encuentras?_

—Bien, mamá. Pero no te llamo para eso. —Kibum suspiro—. Madre, espero que este sentada porque lo que te voy a decir no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

— _Que sucede hijo mío._

—Mare, tu pequeño tesoro, está esperando un bebé. No tengo una relación con el padre y no era parte de nuestros planes —revelo finalmente—. Bien estoy listo para que me regañes. Adelante.

Su madre se quedó sin palabras yeso asusto a Kibum.

—Mamá, ¿sigues en la línea? —Pregunto temeroso.

—¿Cómo paso esto Kibum? Sabía que vivir por tu cuenta no traería nada bueno, para ti.

Kibum le explicó lo que paso con lujo de detalles, lo que pasó con el médico, el tratamiento, la llegada de su celo —eso apenas lo menciono, no iba a hablar con su dulce madre lo que sucedió eso tres días—, y por último que el padre del bebé se haría cargo.

Aunque su madre lo escucho, eso no dejo conforme su progenitora, las habladurías llegarían en algún momento, Kibum seria, marcado socialmente como un Omega que tuvo un hijo si casarse y además sin ser marcado. 

Aun cuando eso fuese de menor importancia para Kibum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Deslumbrante de la autora (o sea yo):
> 
> ¿Vieron el Vlive? ¡Minho regreso! y no quiere dejar el uniforme por lo visto xD, estoy feliz, —solo falta Taemin por el SM, pero de eso nos preocuparemos después— les trago el capítulo cuatro, Kibum ya tiene unas 14 semanas de embarazo, su pansa comenzara a notarse pronto y la situación con su madre ahora es complicada.
> 
> Espero les guste el capítulo.
> 
> No tengo mas que decir así que nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ♥ 
> 
> P.D: si me pierdo con la actualizaciones pueden saber que paso, revisando el tablero o revisando las actualizaciones de mi pagina de facebook 'Black Diamond' tiene la misma foto que la de mi cuenta.


	7. Capítulo Cinco: Ropa nueva.

Después finalizar la llamada con su madre, no lo dejo de muy buen humor y aun así con su ánimo por el subsuelo, decidió llamar a su abuela, solo para terminar con este asunto. Le explicó lo que paso y de hecho su abuela fue más compresiva que su madre, quizás porque es su abuela y no su madre, con eso que lo abuelo es más permisivos con su nietos, esa podría ser la razón. 

Si bien, ella no lo regaño y le insistió en lo que diría la sociedad sabía que su querida abuela, no estaría del todo feliz, pero no lo expresaría hacia él. De hecho, le gustaría viajar a la capital por las restricciones no puede salir de casa. Es menos que puede hacer por su nieto es llamar seguido, para estar al tanto de su estado y su salud, además de comentar sobre algunas cositas que ha empezado a tejer para su no nato bisnieto o bisnieta. Y que se las enviara con su primo Jonghyun, quien será enviado a la capital por trabajo. 

_Trabajo,_ él tiene una reunión de trabajo vía video conferencia y aun o está listo. Porque es un gran indeciso con su ropa, aunque hay una cantidad prendas tiradas en la toda habitación, aún no está seguro de lo que debería usar, y por si fuera poco sus pantalones está comenzando quedar ajustados, es decir, más de lo normal, pues pastelito está empezando notarse.

—Estúpido, Minho, ¡Te odio! —Grita en su habitación cuando el tercer pantalón que se prueba es demasiado incómodo para él. 

—¿Hyung estás bien? —Taemin irrumpe en la habitación y se encuentra con Kibum enojando y sin pantalones.

—Cómo voy a estar bien, Taemin. No me quedan lo pantalones que quiero usar y lo que me quedan no van con esto —dijo Kibum—. Todo es culpa de Minho. 

—Es culpa de ambos, en realidad —Taemin murmura para sí mismo y con suerte Kibum no lo escucho—, hyung por qué no usa los pantalones de pijama estarás sentado nadie notara que no llevas pantalones a juego.

—¡Cómo si quiera puedes sugerí eso!

—Jinki, hizo eso hace unos días en su videoconferencia, y nadie pregunto por sus cómodos pantalones de algodón. —menciono Taemin presuroso, encogiendo un poco su cuerpo para protegerse de Kibum, aunque este último no lo lastimaría. 

—Supongo que tienes razón y no estaría preocupado de que lo apretado que me quedan estas cosas ahora, —Kibum suspiro—Tengo que ordenar ropa por internet para embarazados.

—Además no es que hayas subido peso por una mala alimentación u otra cosa, está llevando un bebé que crece día sin día, hyung.

Superada la crisis de la ropa—aparentemente—, Kibum tuvo su reunión, de hecho él era el que más ropa para trabajar tenia, su jefa tenia ropa causal a l igual que los otros empleados. Después de la reunión recibió una llamada de su abuela y sus padres. Su padre ya se enteró de su situación y no es tan molesto como pudo haber creído en un principio, quizás porque se tardó unos días en procesar la noticia antes de hablar con su único hijo.

—¿Cómo estás mi niño?

—Estoy bien, la ropa ya no me queda, así que tendré que ordenar algo por internet y esperar que no me salgan con algo que no pedí—Dijo Kibum—. Este pastelito me hace comer más.

—Se nota, tus mejillas están más rellenas. —Dijo su abuela.

—Es por la comida Jinki, —Menciono Kibum. 

—¿Jinki? ¿Él se está quedando contigo?

—Taemin y Jinki, están aquí, es decir somos vecinos ahora, pero como estar encerrado no es lo suyo ni lo mío, se quedan conmigo en casa —les contesto Kibum, lego llamo a Jinki, para que saludara a su familia. 

Preguntaron por Taemin, pero estaba supuestamente viendo un película en sofá o mejor dicho durmiendo. Así que no pudo hablar con la familia de Kibum, quienes le pidieron a Jinki que cuidara de su precioso tesoro y del bebé en camino. La llamada termino con una promesa, la cual consiste en que Kibum los llamaría para que conocieran a Minho, al menos a la distancia.

—Debes decir a Minho, que tus padres quieres conocerlo.

—¿Ahora eres más familiar con él? —Dijo Kibum—. Incluso después que te tratara de esa manera, tan brusca. Aunque dudo mucho que pueda luchar contra un alfa dominante como tú. 

—No es mala persona, solo fue un malentendido, que pudo ser peor. Has pensado en la posibilidad de que él pudo haber creído que pastelito es mi hijo y no suyo.

—No lo había pensado, es decir, entiendo porque la posibilidad de esa idea pudo haber surgido, pero entre tú y yo no hay nada. Solo un bonita amistad, anciano —Declaro Kibum—. Aunque si lo pienso bien, entre Minho y yo tampoco existe una relación y aun así estoy embarazo y él es padre de ese bebé. 

—Claro está él no lo pensó o eventualmente se dio cuenta que yo no podría ser padre.

—Si lo dices por la marca de Taemin en tu clavícula, que se cubre con cualquier camiseta y tu insistencia en cubriste demasiado. No lo creo, es más creo que esa posibilidad se borró de su cabeza, cuando Taemin se enojó —dijo Kibum—. Pidió disculpas a ambos.

—En eso tienes razón, Bum.

—¿Ya está lista la comida? —Dijo Taemin entrado en la cocina, también conocida como la sala de reuniones.

—En un momento —le respondió Jinki— ¿Qué tal la película?

—No lo sé me quede dormido —Taemin sonrió, y tomo asiento en una de las mesas de comedor—, ¿Cómo te fue con la reunión, hyung?

—Bien, mucho mejor de lo que espera, al igual que con papá —dijo Kibum mientras acariciaba su pequeño bulto—Ahora Jinki es mi niñera. 

—¿Tu mamá, está molesta todavía? 

—Un poco, pero ya no lo menciona, la abuela me enviara unas cosa con Jonghyun, en cuanto lo envíen a la capital y mi padre no dijo mucho—explico Kibum, no era un problema, ahora pero no tenía ánimos para lidiar con eso—. Además que debo presentarles a Minho la próxima vez que los llame. 

…

—Realmente quería darle la buenas nuevas mi abuela, pero pastelito no se deja ver, ¿Por qué ere tan tímido pastelito?—Dijo Kibum acariciando su ahora un poco más notable barriga.

—No quiere darse a conocer, supongo. —Le contesto Minho abrochando su cinturón.

Habían salido de su revisión médica de control, sin ningún contratiempo, más allá que en la ecografía, pastelito e tamaño de un aguacate aproximadamente[3], no se dejó ver y la posibilidad de conocer su sexo, se perdió. 

—¿Tu qué crees que es , niño o niña? —Pregunto Kibum. —A mí no me importa mientras este sano, pero quiero saber que piensas.

—Pues no lo sé, creo que pienso igual que tú.

—Tuve que comprar ropa, tuve una crisis por no me quedan los pantalones —revelo Kibum sin más—, pero Taemin tiene razón, no tengo sobre peso, estoy embarcado, es normal.

—Tu amigo tiene razón, supongo.

—Por cierto mis padres quieren hablar contigo —le comento Kibum—. No me fue también como a ti, ya sabes, tu madre creo que fue más compresiva, que la mía, ella esta molesta. Mi abuela y mi padre fueron menos rígidos con eso, mi abuela ha vuelto a tejer y hace mucho que no lo hace. Enviara unas cosas con mi primo cuando el viaje a la capital.

—Los viajes no están restringidos.

—Pues él debe viajar, si no como se distribuirá la comida en las tiendas y mercados. —Dijo Kibum.

—Transporta alimentos.

—Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? Es un trabajo honrado, y sus fotografías en el camino son buenas—respondió Kibum—. Le dije que las podía vender, pero son sus tesoros y no tiene valor monetario para él.

—No es trabajo como otros… Eres muy cercano a tu primo.

—Bastante.

—Avísame cuando quieres que hable con tus padres. —Dijo Minho.

—Está bien, de seguro mi abuela querrá está allí así que tengo que ver cuando estén los tres juntos.

Llegaron al edificio donde ambos residen, y cada uno se fue a si casa, Minho se quedó con una fotografía de pastelito y Kibum con la otra, tenía que mostrarle a su abuela el crecimiento de su bebé. 

—Anciano, Taemin, ya llegue ¿Quieren ver una foto de pastelito?

Kibum le mostro la ecografía con tal emoción, que fue contagia para ellos. 

Días más tarde, Kibum estaba solo en casa. Jinki y Taemin, necesitan privacidad. Así que es el momento de regresar a su apartamento al menos por un corto periodo, Kibum estaría a sus anchas en casa. Pero también significa que Jinki no podrá ir al supermercado por algo que se le antoje a Kibum. 

Y en su situación, salir de casa no le apetecía demasiado, así que tomo su teléfono y le escribió a Minho, ya que estaba dispuesto, tal vez podría aprovecharse un poco de la situación y que Minho fuese a comprarlo que él y pastelito querían comer para la tarde. Unos 30 minutos más tarde, Minho se apareció en la puerta de su casa.

—Lo limpie en casa antes de venir aquí —menciono Minho al seguir a Kibum a la cocina—. ¿Realmente necesitas tanto chocolate?

—No esto todo ahora, lo voy consumiendo por momentos, te pedí que fueras por eta cantidad es para no tener que ir tan seguido a la tienda, y créeme esto es lo más normal que he pedido a esta hora —dijo mientras contaba las tabletas de chocolate—, la semana pasada Jinki, no sé cómo le hizo para conseguir limones a la 10 p. m. Bien están todas.

—¿Chocolate y limones? —Pregunta Minho.

—Y eso son los más normales, al menos yo no he llegado ese punto de mezclar comidas. A pastelito no le gustan los extremos —comento Kibum, con simpleza—. Por cierto ya que estas aquí, quería hacerte una pregunta.

—Dime.

—Sobre tu comportamiento a hacia Jinki, y todo eso, porque no me preguntaste y ya—dijo Kibum curioso—. Además, no se te cruzo la idea por la cabeza de que Jinki fuese, el padre. Es decir según tú lógica de porque él estaba aquí. He de aclarar que entre Jinki y yo solo hay una amistad y bueno Taemin y él, b se marcaron el uno al otro. Así que es difícil que él mire u otro omega en ese siendo. 

—No lo pensé, por lo que paso en eso tres días y luego descubrir lo de su relación… pues no deja mucho espacio para esa idea —contesto Minho, si bien no había pensado en eso, no tenía duda sobre su paternidad, no después lo que paso entre ellos— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Jinki, lo menciono, es solo curiosidad. Las coas están clara entre nosotros.

—Lo están. —contesto Minho finalizando aquel tema. 

Jinki y Taemin llegaron a la casa, bien bañados con el cabello húmedo, ambos. Y sin decir mucho Jinki se fue la habitación que ocupaban en el apartamento de Kibum, Obviamente Jinki se sentía avergonzado de lo que aquellas dos personas sentadas en la mesa del comedor podrían pensar.

—Ya termino el apareamiento de los conejos—Pregunto Kibum al ver a Taemin 

—No, eso es la próxima semana. —Respondió Taemin sin una sonrisa llena de picardía.

—¡Tu! Las sabanas llegan mañana no te lleves las mías, Lee Taemin—le advirtió Kibum des su asiento—. ¿Por qué se empeña en morderte tanto el cuello?

—Él está peor solo que su ropa cubre más… yo solo vine por agua y a me voy. 

Taemin se retiró a su habitación, después de esas palabras. Se pedirá decir que había un pequeño elefante en la habitación después aquellas palabras.

—No me espera esa declaración—dijo Kibum asombrado— y eso que lo conozco de años.

—Él está hablado de… —Dijo Minho con curiosidad. 

—De su celo o el de Jinki, sinceramente eso es algo que no voy a preguntar —dijo Kibum, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ya es bastante incomodo el siquiera pensar lo que hacen en la habitación donde duermen. 

[3] Según la información de esta pagina https://mibebeyyo.elmundo.es/embarazo-semana-semana/semana-16-del-embarazo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota fresca de la autora (o sea y ): 
> 
> La actualización ha llegado, esperó les guste el capítulo. Este capítulo fue mas sencillo de escribir que al anterior, pues mis ánimos están mejores esta semana. pues ven ya a Key se le nota mas la pansa, su abuela esta tejiendo cositas para pastelito, y hablando de pastelito ¿que quieren que sea ¿niño o niña? Ustedes eligen.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización ♥


End file.
